


What We Leave Behind

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No using Y/N, Pregnant, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine finding out you’re pregnant after Loki has fallen off of the Bifrost. Out of fear of retaliation from Odin, you only confide in Frigga, who helps you to escape the palace and have the baby in secret.  When Loki is the cells of Asgard, you sneak in and introduce your daughter to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A month; it had been a month since Loki let go of Gungnir and fell to his death, plummeting into the empty space between the realms, his soul destined to never to reach Valhalla. A month of mourning; a month of falling asleep only because you exhausted yourself from crying day and night, a month of only eating because you were forced to by your maids and Frigga and three weeks after you noticed the ever so small changes in your body that are telltale signs of a life beginning to grow within you. 

You had been Loki’s betrothed for nearly half a decade, it was the norm when one's life spanned five thousand years to not rush into such things; but it was clear from the day you were introduced, Loki was smitten, and you adored every aspect of him, including his trickster traits. It was not long after you were moved to the palace, and after that, you went from mere suitors to all out lovers. 

You had noticed that Loki was somewhat withdrawn before Thor's failed coronation, as though deep in thought, his eyes occasionally blanking out, before he would snap back to himself again, but you had thought it was because he was angered and heartbroken that after centuries of being told he and Thor were equals, with equal chances of being fit to rule, only for it to have never been, Odin had never had any intentions of letting Loki rule, that is what you thought had been the reason for his distance, and you tried to comfort him through it, as much as he would let you. After the failed coronation, he became reclusive, not even wanting to see you, when you forced your way into his rooms and went to touch him, he jumped back, as though terrified of your touch. He may as well have smacked you across the face, such was the hurt you felt at him recoiling from you; the words he spoke hitting you like acid, ‘do not touch me’, ‘leave now’ and agonisingly ‘you would be best served finding a better suitor.’ 

You loved him with all of your heart, the idea of another man kissing you, touching you as only he ever had, caused your heart to ache, you did not want to leave, but you would always do what he asked willingly, even when it hurt you, and as you walked through the door, you turned to face him again, he was no longer looking at you, but the pain in his features seemed to have intensified as he held himself in his arms, and stared at the floor, as though distraught beyond tears. 

“Sweetheart?” You had been sitting at a window, staring blankly at the world outside the palace until your focus honed on the now destroyed Bifrost site, the end of the bridge a jagged mess as a lone figure stood at the very end of it, Heimdall, the All-Seeing Guardian, watching the realms, ensuring calm remained after the previous chaos, set about by your betrothed and his idiot brother. In truth, you loved Thor, almost as a brother, but he was a tad idiotic. He was more intelligent than Loki gave him credit for, but he was also, on occasion, foolish, pig-headed, and thoughtless. Frigga came into view, but you did not turn to look at her. “You need to leave this room.” Again, you did not react to her words. “Looking at it, it will not help you heal.” There was an understanding in her voice, and you knew well why. Thor was Odin’s son, favoured for his strength, being first born, and being his father’s image, he shadowed his father, but Loki was most certainly Frigga’s son, she showered him with the love and affection he needed, and as such, caused Loki’s unfaltering adoration of her. “You have to try and move on.” 

A cold bark that could, by some, be accused of being a laugh, came out of you. “So that’s it then, forget about him, pretend he never existed, pretend like I did not experience the last five years of my life, that I never…” you voice began to falter. “Why did he…?”

Frigga gave you a sympathetic smile, going over and embracing you lovingly, knowing how much you had meant to Loki, how much you truly loved her younger son, imperfections included. “There were things at play that you were not privy to my darling, things that you should know.” Confused, you looked at her, looking for an explanation. It was then you were informed of everything, of Loki’s true heritage, of what had occurred with Thor's banishment, and Loki sending the Destroyer after him, and of the battle the brothers had within the Bifrost, and most importantly, how Loki let go of Gungnir, how he chose not to let those who loved him save him. 

Even greater pain consumed you with that knowledge. Frigga assumed Loki would think you repulsed by him were you to have known, in fact, it was something he had muttered without him realising it; that you could never know, you did not need to know you had been ruined by a monster. 

“You will get through this darling, and over time, it will hurt less.” Frigga soothed, stroking your hair. 

“What about Odin?” You asked cautiously. 

“He is not in a good place with regards Loki at present, he cannot believe what he did in his name, but he will see, in time, that Loki only did it to try and make him proud, as foolish as the course of action he chose was.”

“But Thor did similar.” 

“Yes, but Thor…” 

“Thor is my son, Loki was just some Jötnar runt.” You both turned to see Odin standing not too far away. Pulling yourself together more, you tried not to let any sign of your condition show to anyone. “In truth, you should never have been involved in this, for that, I must apologise.” The old king looked at you sympathetically. “We thought, by bringing him here, raising him as an Aesir, we could prevent him from being like the rest of them, we were wrong. Even a half Jötunn is still a Jötunn it would seem. It still cannot be accused of having civility, no matter the effort put in to try and counter it.” 

“Odin…” Frigga began. 

“You loved him as only a mother could, yet he lied and schemed you Frigga, I know it hurts you my dear, but it is only the truth.” Odin patted her shoulder. “As for you…” you looked at the king fearfully as he spoke to you. “To show how sorry I am for the trouble and inconvenience caused to you by this farce, I will ensure a highly advantageous match for you, and a large dowry for your time.” 

“That is not necessary Sire.” You bowed. 

“I insist.” He smiled, a kind one, one you had never seen being given to Loki, only to those close to him that were not his supposed second son. “I would suggest Thor as a husband, only…Thor requires a wife that is more suitable as Allmother, and to be honest, it appears his interests lie with one woman already. And I mean no offence by that.” 

“I take none, your Majesty, I know myself I am not suited in demeanour to be the wife of the Allfather, I do not like such attention.” 

“I am glad you see my meaning young one.” The king smiled. “I apologise again…”

“Please Allfather; I will not hear any more of it, I am grateful for all that has occurred in my life in my time here.” You smiled, trying hard not to give any clue as to everything you were trying, with great difficulty, to hide, including your new contempt for the monarch, whom you were never overly fond of due to his treatment of your betrothed. 

“Very good, I will take my leave again.” The king nodded and made to leave. 

“Is there a reason for your coming here?” He turned to face his wife. “Why is it you came in the first place?”

“I had come to inform our so…Loki’s betrothed that she is a free woman once more, and to apologise for everything that occurred.” He responded. 

“I see.” Frigga smiled, causing Odin to nod and turn to leave. When he was gone, she turned to you again. “I…”

“How do you pretend to him you are so alright with everything? Did you not love Loki as much…”

“I love Loki still, I will love him until the day I ascend to Valhalla, as my son, not as anything other than that. Who birthed him does not matter, all that does, is that I nursed him, cared for him, loved him as my own, and I always will see it as such.”

“Nursed?” 

“I gave birth to my second child when Jötunheim declared war on Midgard, he did not make it. Word got to Odin, and I assume he saw Loki, alone and scared on the citadel, he thought of the boy we lost, and thought that were we to take the infant in, none would question him, for I had not yet been due to announce my baby to the realm.” The older woman explained. 

“I am so sorry.” You bit your lip at the thought of what Frigga had endured. 

“Norn’s I miss my boy.” Frigga began to weep, scaring you slightly. “And now, you I will never get to see him start the life he wished for with you.” You held the queen against you, feeling as though you were one of the only ones that truly knew how heartbroken she felt. 

*

It was becoming obvious now, your stomach was growing rapidly, and very soon, the best gowns you had would not cover your protruding middle. Loki’s child was growing well within you, and bar feeling ill a few mornings, and a few tricks the maids taught you in settling your queasiness, you took the pregnancy well. 

Odin thought to partner you with Fandral, as Thor's only eligible friend, and due to his high standing in the army, the old King thought he was doing you a great service, so he hinted you to the blonde warrior, much to your dread. 

In truth, you did not hold much against the warrior, he was a tad crass, but overall, a good man, but he had been one of Loki’s tormentors in many aspects, and you thought it very dishonouring to your lost love to even consider another, for even an instant, though your heart would not have allowed it, even if your head had taken leave of its senses. 

Frigga still walked around, heartbroken at the loss of her son, but she said nothing, not even to Thor, who seemed to spend more time in her company now, something the older queen was grateful for. She often seemed to seek you out when you were near one another, and she had seen no issue with you remaining in the palace for as long as you had seen fit. 

But that would all have to come to an end now. The baby would become blatantly obvious soon, and since the new issues with Jötunheim, Odin had become even more adverse to the Frost giants and anything to do with them. Uttering constantly about them being crude and horrible beasts than none could think to see eye to eye with or accuse of being civilised. It terrified you, you thought of his words, and then to the child within you, who would, in no doubt, exhibit some Jötnar traits, but due to the King’s hatred of the creatures, you were unsure as to what they would be, too scared to check with any with extensive knowledge, for fear that you would be met with disgust and ridicule. 

When the day came that none of your dresses could hide your stomach, you stood in your rooms, staring at a mirror and began to hyperventilate. There was no hiding it now, in only three short months, you knew you would be lying in a bed, pushing your child into the world, or that is what you hoped, for every night, your mind reminded you of Odin’s words, and of the hatred the man had for the father of your child and his kind. Your maid did all in her power to placate you, but there was little she could do. She thought you were terrified that you were to birth a child without being wed, the child to be forever known as the deceased prince’s illegitimate heir, she had no inkling as to Loki’s true heritage. 

“Will I get Her Majesty?” Helena asked, brushing your hair. 

“No, you cannot, she cannot know, none can.” You replied frantically. 

“Please, came yourself, it is not good for the child, Ma’am.” The maid soothed. 

“I do not know what to do.” You began to lose your breath again. 

“Please, tell her Majesty, she loves her son still. With him gone, she will do everything in the worlds for his heir, you know that.”

Helena’s words somehow made their way into your mind. “She would.” You repeated confidently. “She will want to help.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“I need to talk to her.” You rose to your feet and made for the door. 

“Ma’am, you are not suitably dressed for one, and for a second matter, you will declare to the entire realm your current state were you to walk outside in that, you are very much showing.” 

Looking down at your now stretch mark marred stomach, you had to agree. Had you not been so sure of when the child was conceived, you could be convinced that you were further along. “Call her here; I had best make myself more presentable, and not shock her with it as soon as she comes in.” 

“Dare I ask how you plan to do that?” Helena asked sceptically, looking at your middle. 

“I am not sure, but I have to at least try.” 

Frigga took enough time to get to your chambers that you had time to bathe and clean yourself, but sadly, you were still having a predicament as to what you could clothe yourself in. by the time she arrived, you were forced to get back into a clean nightdress, the only thing that held so little shape, your baby was not viewable under it, or at least, less visible, you were convinced there was still a small outline of your belly under it. “Darling, you called on me?” You heard the Allmother entering. “Why are you not dressed, it is nigh on midmorning?”

“I need your help.” You exclaimed fearfully. 

Frigga walked over to you immediately, noting the fear in your eyes. “Whatever it is darling, say it now, I will assist however I can.” 

“I…” 

“Just say it, there is nothing to fear. Have you broken any laws?” 

You shook your head. “Not exactly.” 

“I do not follow my dear.” 

“I broke something of an etiquette and unwritten law.” 

“What is it darling?”

“I…” you took a deep breath and stared at the ground. “I am…” 

“Sweetheart.” You looked at her again, to see her staring at your stomach. “Are you?”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise, not until he…we had not planned it.” 

“We, you and…” you nodded sadly. “That is…” she pointed to your stomach. “Loki?”

“Yes.” 

“My little boy, he has…”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No darling,” She cupped your face in her hands. “Do not apologise for this, do not make it that his child is a mistake.”

“It was not planned.” 

“The best things in life seldom are. Did he…”

“I only found out after.” 

“He never knew.” Frigga looked at your stomach sadly. “Why did you not say anything?”

“I could not, after it all, after everything. The way the Allfather spoke of Loki after, and the Jötnar in general, about even part bred ones, I could not…”

“No, I understand.” The queen smiled soothingly. “It will have to be dealt with today Darling, you are so big, have you been to a healer?” you shook your head. Frigga looked like she was about to scold you, but stopped herself. “Helena.” She called, the maid coming over. “Get Eir here immediately, tell her only that it is for an expectant mother, nothing more.” 

“Yes, Allmother.” The maid curtsied and left. 

“Have you anything you can wear other than this?” You shook your head. “Alright, I will have Tanya go to the market and get something, you need some clothes. There is a small townhouse I am going to send you to, nothing fancy, nothing big, just a little home where you can prepare for your little one when it is time to birth, Eir will be brought to you, you will be alright.” 

“I am so frightened.” 

“I know sweetheart, I do not blame you, you have been so brave.” 

“I am sorry I did not tell you.” 

“I understand why you did not; you are acting as a new mother should, doing all you need to to protecting your child.” 

“It is all I have left of him.” 

Frigga gave her another sympathetic look. “I know.” 

“Allmother?” you turned to see the head healer standing in your doorway. “You called on me?”

“Eir, my friend, I need your confidence now.” Frigga smiled, looking at the other woman. 

“You know the rules by which I am bound.” The healer smiled reassuringly, looking between you both. “What is required of me?”

“You recall Loki’s betrothed?” she indicated to you.

The healer nodded as she looked at you. “I was told to check a woman with child.” 

“She is with child, Loki’s child,” Frigga explained. 

“But Frigga, Loki is…” Eir looked at her friend. 

“She is over half way.” 

Eir looked back at you as you looked at the floor, shame filling your features. “Well then, you should have come to me a long time ago young lady, were you going to wait until this little prince or princess was in the process of being birthed before you came to me?” She smiled, scolding you lightly, knowing from looking at you that you were in no fit state to be given out to. 

“What?”

“Well this is Prince Loki’s child, is that correct?” You nodded. “Then this little thing is, by virtue of its father's birthright, a royal itself.” 

“But it is illegitimate.” 

“Not entirely, not when you were publically betrothed,” Frigga argued. “And I will ensure it is cared for and educated in a manner deserving of its station.”

Your throat felt tight at her kindness. “I do not…”

“There is no need my darling, I have always been so fond of you, and you are carrying my grandchild, I could never abandon you both.” Frigga smiled. “Now, let us get this underway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daughter is born and Loki is brought back to Asgard, will you go to him and introduce him to his daughter, or has he changed too much?

It was quick and painless, or as quick as it could be, considering all the measurements you had to endure. The healer offered to tell you the gender, a little girl, a princess, she declared, causing Frigga to weep in joy. 

As the Allmother had planned, she got you some dresses at the market, and with the help of a good shawl and a dusk time stroll, you made your way from the palace without any taking much notice to your new abode. Helena had gone earlier in the day, preparing it for you. As Frigga stated, it was beautiful and cosy, but not overly big. In your opinion, it was perfect. 

Since you arrived, you seemed to have ballooned, your daughter growing rapidly, and your stomach being forced to swell considerably to facilitate her. Daily you seemed to find your back aching more and your balance becoming more and more off centre. 

“Odin is asking for you.” You jumped slightly at the sight of the Allmother in your doorway. “I am sorry darling; I thought you had seen me.” 

“No, I was in my own world.” You rubbed your stomach where the baby had kicked at her displeasure at your sudden jerking. 

“She is growing so much; Eir thinks she will arrive soon.” Frigga smiled fondly at your stomach. 

“Slightly ahead of schedule, and if she is anything like her father, she will be as dramatic as possible.” You smiled; before you realised what you had said and became sad once more. 

“Do not mourn him when you reference her sweetheart, remember him, know that he would have loved her dearly, and spoiled her silly. It will be up to you and I to tell her of him, and yes, showing her that you too miss him is important, she needs to know also that he made you happy.” 

“I wish he was here. I would feel so much more at ease knowing he was here.” 

“He would have a groove made in the floor from pacing with worry about everything, wanting her to arrive safely, checking everything Eir and her aides were doing.”

“Telling them they needed to reference something he had read in some obscure book from another realm, in case that species did it better.” You laughed. 

“That is Loki alright.” Frigga had a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “Norn’s but when he would see her.” 

“Could you imagine when boys would see her?” you thought ahead. 

Frigga began to laugh. “Oh Norn’s, they would be the brave boys to even steal a glance, she will be so beautiful, though, it is impossible for her not to be.”

“Will she look like one of them?” You wondered aloud. Frigga frowned at you, not knowing what you were asking. “A Jötunn, will she have red eyes, blue skin, will she have their markings? Will she be as big as one?”

“I think not, you would not be able to carry her should she be such a size. As for her appearance, you saw yourself in Eir’s magic, she has nothing in her features that defines her as different, her colours we can only see when she is born.” 

“If she looks like one…” Frigga watched you silently, waiting what you wanted to say. “I cannot raise her here, everyone will know.” 

“I can put glamour on her, as Odin did Loki; that is no problem.”

“But will Odin be able to use Gungnir to look through it if he were to see her?” Frigga did not respond. “I will need to protect her.” 

“Odin will not harm her sweetheart.”

“I cannot take that risk, she is Loki’s daughter, Laufey’s granddaughter; he will not see her as anything else but one of them. To him, she will not be of his realm, of his kin.” 

Frigga walked over and held you close. “I do, and believe me, sweetheart, that is of significant standing in all of this. Even Thor still references Loki as his brother. We will stand with you and your child, should there be a need to be.” 

“This is all too much.” You sighed, placing your head in your hands. “I just…”

“Breathe darling, just breathe.” 

“Why did he have to leave go?” Anger pulsed through you now, something you had been feeling more of late, causing you to become more irritated, and in turn more angry. Part of you knew it was mostly your hormones from the baby, but at the same time, it was not helped by what Loki had done. 

“He was in a bad place darling.”

“Did he think I truly would not love him still?”

“I cannot say, he hated himself, he assumed you would feel the same.”

“I loved him, I still do.” 

“I know darling.” 

Cradling your stomach tightly, you allowed yourself to just mourn, as difficult as it was; not shedding any tears, you had done enough of that in the weeks after he fell. 

“Have you everything you and she require?” You nodded. “Is her room readied?”

“You know it is, you helped so much with it.” 

“I am her grandmother, it is my duty.” Frigga smiled kindly. “Have you thought of a name?”

“Not yet, nothing seems to fit.” 

“Sometimes seeing the child is the best way to remedy that. Odin wanted Thor to be called Cnut, but as soon as he saw him, he altered his opinion.” 

The name of the man partly responsible for your decision to hide caused your stomach to clench slightly, but the idea of Thor being called Cnut made you smile, just for a moment. “Loki should be doing this; it is his right to name his child. That is why I find this so difficult; I am trying to think what he would call her.” 

“You knew him better than any, myself included.”

“No one ever knew Loki as you did.” You argued. 

“I knew the little boy turned man, you knew him on a level none other ever could; he was forced to confide in me as his mother, you were the one he chose to love.” You gave a non-committal expression and rubbed your back where it ached. “I have had something made, I was hoping to give it to you now.” 

“That is not necessary, you have already done so much.” You chastised. 

“Perhaps, but as the grandmother, I have the licence to do so.” She smiled. “Here.” She handed you a small parcel, untying it, you looked at her, but when you opened the delicate coloured paper, you choked back a sob. “I know it will be difficult darling, but I could not help myself.” 

“He would have had it made, he would have had her in only such things.” your voice broke as you pulled out a silken dress, in emerald green with soft gold trimming, almost exactly the design of Loki’s favourite clothing. 

“I thought so too.” 

“It is so hard, I do not want to forget him, I never can, not so long as she lives, but being reminded of him, that is so difficult too.” 

“I know sweetheart. I find myself trying to keep back a step or two, not wanting to intrude on you so much, but…”

“She is your last link to him too, and if she has any of his features…”

“I do not think I will ever return to the palace, I will not be able to leave her,” Frigga admitted; tears in her eyes. “Norn’s I sound so pathetic.” 

“Good, it means I am not alone.” You smiled weakly. 

Frigga placed her arm around you and smiled. “Then we shall be pathetic together.”

*

“Just take as deep a breath as you can, excellent, now I am going to need you to push,” Eir spoke as she inspected you. “This baby wishes to come now; I can see her head, so you will have to think about her, and push with everything you have.” She encouraged. 

As much as it pained you, you imagined Loki, how he would be on the other side of the bedroom door, pacing frantically, hearing your cries, and knowing that any minute, his daughter would be born. That is what pushed you through the agony, through what only could be described as hell as you pushed and pushed, until finally, you felt your daughter come into the world. Her wails soon filled the room as she declared her presence to the realm as only a baby can. Though every ounce of your body was begging for rest, you leant forward to view her. When Eir placed her in your arms, tears of joy filled your eyes. 

“You have decided on a name I take it.” Frigga smiled, looking at her granddaughter with adoration. 

Smiling, you nodded. “I have.” 

*

He was alive. Loki had survived his fall from the Bifrost, how; none could even begin to speculate. But when Thor returned from Midgard, he brought his fallen brother with him, and Odin sentenced him to life imprisonment. 

You had seen him, for barely a moment, surrounded by guards and Thor, with a metal muzzle on him; something that had you seen him wearing it before, you would have made jest of, implying it was something you would have required with regards him. It tore your heart to shreds to see the blasé and indifferent look he seemed to give the streets he passed. Part of you wanted to run out and throw yourself at him, declare that it never mattered, that you loved him still, but the coldness in his features, it told you that the man you had seen walking down the street, though he looked like Loki, was not the man you lost that night on the Bifrost. 

“He has asked for you.” You looked at Frigga. “He wanted to know if you had moved on.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that he should have told you; that his actions crushed you.” 

“What else?” you asked. 

“Nothing, he got upset and said nothing else other than for me to leave.”

You scrunched your face a little. “He has changed.” 

Frigga looked at you in interest. “You have seen him.”

“When he was brought through the city, I did.” 

“You never said.” 

“No good could come of it.” 

“How has he changed in your opinion?” Frigga asked. 

“He seemed to exude coldness, as though he is trying to feign being dead on the inside, dead to emotions he always hid anyway, but still, you knew he felt regardless.” You described. 

“He is.” 

“Is there anything of the Loki that left in there?”

“Yes.” The queen nodded slightly. “Deep within him; he is trying to pretend there is not, but it is there. I wish it would come to the fore once more.” She looked to the bedroom slightly. “Perhaps…” 

“I cannot.” 

“Why not?” 

“If he sees her…”

“It may bring him back to us.”

You shook your head slightly. “Or it could cause him to push himself away fully.” You argued. “He may…”

“He would never hate her darling, you know that yourself.”

“I cannot guarantee it. I could not deal with it if he did. How could I tell her again that her father loved her.”

“How much better would it be if he could tell her himself,” Frigga argued. 

“After what he did to Midgard, how could we explain that to her?” 

Frigga studied you for a moment. “Did his actions there cause your love for him to dissipate?”

“What?”

“Did his actions cause you to no longer love him?”

“Frigga!”

“Answer me.” 

“I could never…” You snapped, indignant at the implication. 

“Then you need to speak with him.”

You did not reply, instead, you thought of what she had stated. 

*

“I am not your son!” 

“Am I not your mother?” Frigga stated sadly in return. 

Loki was about to respond, but he noticed something in his mother’s eyes. “What are you up to?”

“Never you mind.” She dismissed. “I was trying to aid my son, but if I have none to assist.” 

“Mother…”

Frigga smiled. “I have created a small distraction for a few minutes for the guards.” 

Loki cocked his head slightly. “Why?”

“Someone wants to see you.” Frigga flicked her head slightly, indicating to over Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki turned and his cold face fell, shock and awe entered his features simultaneously. “I…”

“Hello.” You smiled sadly, looking at the once pristine imaged prince, wearing only a tunic and pants, his hair longer and his face more drawn. “You’ve changed.” 

“So have you.” You frowned. “You look even more beautiful.” 

“I think I have aged considerably in the time since you have gone.” You retorted. 

“I…”

“Why did you let go Loki?”

“You cannot understand.”

“I want to, I need to. You left me, you had me think you were dead.” You argued. 

“I was no good for you, I assume in my absence you have been informed of my heritage.” 

“It does not matter.” 

Loki scoffed. “Of course it matters.” 

“Not to me.” 

“Then you are a fool.” 

You laughed slightly. “You have changed considerably, but you are still my Loki.” you smiled. “I can see right through you still; I know what you are doing.”

“And pray tell, what is that?” He asked, his tone mocking. 

“You are trying to push me away; because you love me still, but you cannot bear being loved, for all you see in your reflection is the monster you were reared to think you are.”

“You do not know what you are saying.” 

“I do Loki, and that is what angers you, you are not able to fight me on this; because I know you better than even Thor knows you.” 

“Do not flatter yourself.” He scoffed again. 

“I am not going to leave Loki.” 

“And why is that then?”

“Because it is not in my nature to do so; which you know well.” 

“You are a greater fool than I ever thought you to be if you think I love you still, you were nothing more than an easy bed partner.” He stated snidely, turning away, not being able to look at you as he spoke. 

Inside, his words burned at you, like hot knives, but you did not let it show, you knew what he was doing. “Well then, if I am wasting my time here, I had best take Fandral up on his marriage offer.”

“WHAT!” Loki immediately turned back around. 

“Fandral, after your little disappearing act, I was offered him as a possible suitor in your stead, I have declined before now, but perhaps I should reconsider.” You studied his face, noticing the aching behind the façade. “Oh, my dark and devious Loki, I see your pain so easily, my love.” 

“You cannot think me your love if you think to marry that crass fool.”

You laughed slightly, “But you see, you reacted as I knew you would. You were disgusted I would even consider it, showing me you still care.” 

“Well, I cannot but be insulted at being compared to that idiot. You make it sound like we are of similar standing.” He argued. 

“Please Loki; be honest with me.” 

“Why would I want to speak with you?”

“Loki…”

“It took you this long to come here; if you loved me you would have come the day I returned.” He spat, anger filling his features. 

“If you loved me, you would never have let go of that damn staff.” You snapped back. 

“It was the only way.” He defended. 

“There is always more than one option Loki, it was you that taught me that.” 

“I am one of them, do you not get it you stupid woman, I am a hideous monster, who cannot be loved, who cannot be allowed to defile one such as you.” Loki hissed. 

“Well, it is far too late to state that, you and I are anything but pure, and there is proof enough of that.” you snapped. 

Loki cocked his head slightly. “What? What proof?”

You looked to the side and smiled, causing Loki to try and look to where you were looking, but he could see nothing. A moment later, the true Frigga, and not the illusion Loki had been speaking to, came around the corner, holding someone small in her arm. Loki stared between you and Frigga, unsure of what was going on. “Loki, I would like to introduce you to Persephone.” You smiled, turning the toddler so he could see her features properly. “Your daughter.” 

Loki collapsed to his knees as he looked at the dark-haired little girl, whose eyes seemed almost lilac coloured. “But…”

“I found out not long after you let go, I could not keep food down, my bleeding never came, and then she started to make herself known. I carried her thinking her father would never get to know she existed, I thought I would never have the chance for you to set eyes on her.” You started to explain. 

“Her eyes…”

“Well, as you know, some of my family have blue eyes, Jötnar have red, apparently this is them combined, interesting combination, is it not? Of course, your hair colour was more dominant.” You smiled. 

“Her skin…”

“It is not a glamour, she has my skin colour, though she does have a small marking on her shoulder, but it can be dismissed when she is older, I do have some Light Elf heritage somewhere in a great grandmother, they can have similar markings apparently.” You explained. 

Loki forced himself to his feet and came as close to the barrier as was possible, squatting down again to look at your daughter as closely as possible a small smile on his lips. 

“Dadda.” 

Loki’s heart almost ceased beating in his chest. “Does she…”

“I show your picture to her every day, since she was born, I told her some of the stories from our time together, and I tell her how you want to be with her, but you cannot.”

Loki swallowed hard, your words making his heart ache. Persephone leant toward the golden barrier, but you kept her back a little, her hand reaching out; like she was trying to reach for Loki. Without even realising it, Loki extended his own hand, so it was barely a millimetre or two from the shield, her tiny chubby hand dwarfed by his. “My little Persephone…it’s a beautiful unique name for a beautiful unique girl.” 

“It means the chaos bringer.” You smiled. Loki looked at you slightly shocked. “Her father is the God of such after all, is he not?” 

“I never should have…” 

You shook your head. “It has happened; we cannot alter that, all we can do now is move forward.” You gave another small smile. “She needs her father to be there for her.” 

“I am not going anywhere.” 

“Being in a cell can hamper one's exit plans like that.” 

“If there was no barrier, were I free to leave at will, I would remain, here; with my two beautiful girls.” He smiled sadly, the love he had been trying to hide unable to remain hidden any longer. “If you would still have me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Thor The Dark World take place, meaning Loki has to use his cunning to fake his death to go in search of you and Persephone, but what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to the phenomenal amount of requests, I have furthered this, but the length is such that it will take another 2 chapters, so I have it done, and will post the last part tomorrow.

It continued, twice a week, for a time. A guard that Frigga knew they could trust would allow you and Persephone into the dungeons via a secret passageway while Odin held court; and there, you would spend half an hour with Loki, speaking with him about whatever came to mind. 

“She is growing so fast.” He smiled sadly as your daughter sat just shy of the golden shield that separated her from her father, showing him different toy animals that you had brought with you to occupy her. 

“That tends to happen when they are so small.” 

“I am missing everything.”

“No, you would have missed everything if you had not survived.” You argued, referring to what he had told you of what had occurred after he fell from the Bifrost, of what had occurred with Thanos and his demands that Loki bring him the Tesseract. 

“I should never have done it.”

“I wish you would have spoken to me, and not have pushed me away when I tried to help you.” 

“I did not know what to say.” He looked at his hands rather than at you as he spoke. “I thought you would be repulsed by me.” 

“I am not; I never was, not from the moment Frigga told me. I was angry and upset at you for leaving me, for not telling me, but I never felt repulsed.” 

“And now all my daughter will only know of me is a man in a golden cell who abandoned her mother when she needed me most; and as a murdering…”

“Do not speak another word Loki.” You warned. “She will be told the truth, all of it. The lies; however well-intentioned as they were, the favouritism, the hypocrisy, all of it; so that she can understand her father did not do what he did because of malice, but as an albeit attempt to be the son his father he wanted his father to be proud of.”

“He despises me.”

“Do not dwell on him Loki.” 

“Does he know?” Your brow furrowed and you cocked you head slightly. “Persephone, does he know of her?” 

You shook your head. “No, I left the palace as soon as I began to show, I had to make sure he did not know, I could not risk…Thor does not know either.”

“Do you not reside within the palace any longer?” You shook your head. “But who tends to you both?”

“I have my handmaid, Helena. We reside in a small townhouse; there is very little need for any others with its size.” 

“So you live as peasants, because of me.” Loki felt guilt engulf him once more at the thought his daughter could ever want for anything. 

“Frigga has it that we never have need for anything. Look at our daughter Loki, look at her and tell me that she is not happy or not well tended to. We are fine and well, I assure you.” 

“You should hate me.”

“On the contrary, I love you even more.” You smiled, doing so, even more, when Persephone showed you the horse figurine in her hand. 

“You deserve happiness.” You frowned slightly. “I took such a fate from you, forcing you to live a half-life by having kept you coming here to me, perhaps you should wed Fandral, I dare say, even with Persephone, he would not dismiss you. He would be a father figure for her to have pride in.” 

“Perhaps; but can I mention, that I do not love Fandral, I do not want Fandral and I am not going to have our daughter consider any other man her father.” You snapped angrily at the suggestion. “This is not up for discussion Loki. You are her father, you are my betrothed, and until such time as you can rectify that by physically leaving, then it will remain as such.” 

“I always love when you become assertive and aggressive.” Loki grinned wickedly. “It seldom had to happen in my presence, but when it does…well, I cannot say with our daughter present.” 

“You have not changed as greatly as you think you have Loki.” You sighed, shaking your head, but his wicked grin and its implications caused you to smile also. 

“I just wish I could touch you, one last time, or hold her in my arms, kiss her forehead as she cuddles up to fall asleep at night, you know…”

“The small tasks that other fathers get to do.” You nodded, understanding his yearning. “I do understand.” A loud noise signified the time you could spend with Loki was over, so with a goodbye and a promise to Persephone to return soon, you left swiftly. 

*

Loki had heard of the Kursed of Svartálfheim from his studies as a youth, but no pictures depicted the hideous creature, nor did he, or any other Asgardian believe any Dark Elves still existed, so when the peculiar brutish beast slowly made his way through the dungeons, Loki did not for one moment think too much of it. He knew nothing of what was occurring outside the dungeons, or of what was occurring in the great city that surrounded it. Of the Dark Elves in their ships, destroying the great golden shield that defended the palace, or of the part the creature he had informed as to the location of the exit had played in the battle, but also of how Malekith was almost defeated until Kursed had killed Frigga. 

He knew nothing until the guard that had always ensured you and Persephone had gotten into the dungeon, came and told him; something that, by right, Thor should have done. Immediately he filled with anger, hatred and despair at the idea of never being able to see his mother again, the woman who had loved him unconditionally since the moment she had laid eyes on him, he mourned that he never thanked her for that, or for finding you for him as a wife, seeing that you could understand and love him for who he was, nor did he ever get to thank her for caring for you and Persephone, keeping you safe from Odin and away from the palace. 

When he asked the guard if you were aware of the situation, to which the guard responded that though the city did not have as substantial damage as the palace, it still had considerable damage, but he would check as soon as was possible for him to do so, if Loki informed him where it was that Frigga had hidden you both. It was then that Loki panicked, for though you had spoken at length on different things, you had never revealed where it was that you resided. The guard said he would do everything he could, but Loki knew it would be futile, for if Frigga had hidden you, none would be able to find you. 

When Thor finally came to speak with him, Loki had already destroyed the room around him and all its furnishings. When Thor promised revenge, he agreed immediately, partly because he wished to exact it, and partly because he needed to see if there was a chance of finding you. 

The plan Thor had concocted somehow worked, much to Loki’s surprise. And on their arrival to Svartálfheim, his own plan to fake his death succeeded also, allowing him to make his way back to Asgard. He used the disguise of a guard to walk through the streets, but to no avail, he could not sense either you or Persephone. As the guard had stated, overall the city was fairly alright, but where had been damaged had suffered terribly. 

On returning to the palace, Odin seemed weak and worn, not fully listening to his advisors as they prattled on regarding different matters concerning the city. When the old king noticed a guard in the room, he pulled himself up slightly and looked at him. “Yes?”

“There was a body on Svartálfheim,” Loki informed him, having used his seidr to alter the appearance of a Dark Elf to that of himself.

“Loki?” The old king whispered. Loki just gave the slightest of nod in confirmation. “Have him brought to the shoreline tonight; he will be given passage then.” The king instructed. 

Frowning slightly, Loki bowed and left the room, surprised that Odin would give him such a send-off, but with Odin not paying any more attention to him, he was free to search for his family. 

Odin watched as the guard left, a small feeling niggling at him as he did; calling another guard to his side, he whispered something to him, before the guard nodded and walked towards a back door out of the throne room. 

*

Loki scoured the city, focusing mostly on the areas that had been damaged, but there was nothing much to be found. He had assisted in a few attempted rescue missions, but all the people whom had been trapped had all been killed, which did not fill Loki with hope. After he combed the areas that had suffered worst, he began to check other areas systematically, but still he found no trace of his family. For three days he searched, and for three days, he sensed nothing, he found nothing; he felt utterly useless. Crashing against a wall of a house backwards, he slid down the wall, wondering how it all seemed so futile, cursing his mother’s forethought to protect you both so well. Rubbing his hands over his face, he ceased moving when he sensed someone standing over him. “Congratulations on not failing, you did not accidentally destroy half of Midgard as you did the city did you?” He looked up at the large blonde warrior standing in front of him. “I did not notice your return, tell me how long did it take for him to figure it out?”

“What are you looking for Loki? That is what has caused so much intrigue; you have done nothing but search, what for?” Thor asked, looking down at his younger brother. 

“None of your concern.” Loki rose to his feet again, waving off the glamour he had given himself as a disguise, leaving him standing in front of Thor in his true form, wearing his battle attire. 

“What have you hidden within the city, is it dangerous?” Thor demanded. 

“What has you so sure that I have anything hidden here?” Loki challenged. 

“You remained, rather than leave, you are willing to risk being caught again for it, what is it?”

“Do you honestly think I will tell you, of all beings?” Loki chuckled. “So he has simply been watching me?”

“Yes.” Thor pointed up, where Loki frowned at Huginn and Muninn, Odin’s ravens, being perched on a building close by, watching them astutely. “You have acted in a manner that is most unusual for you, why?” 

“Helping the people of the city is something we were taught to do as youths, you self-righteous buffoon.” Loki hissed as he turned to walk away, angered at himself for not being more cautious and causing Odin to focus on him. 

“You will have to return to the palace with me Loki, you know that.” Thor walked after him. 

“I cannot.” 

“Whatever it is, it is not worth this battle.” 

Loki swung around, the look in his eyes scaring Thor. “Nothing, and I truly mean nothing, is more important than this, and I will turn Asgard to burning rubble and ash for this.” He snarled. “You could never possibly understand.” 

The passion in Loki’s voice made Thor realise that it was not a weapon or some other usual valuable commodity that his brother sought. “What is it Loki, I wish to help.” 

“You only wish to see what it is to report back to Daddy like a good little boy and earn his praise. I bet you would stand by his side and watch as he destroyed them, indifferent to the act.” 

If the passion in his voice startled Thor, the tears that filled Loki’s eyes terrified him. “Them? What are they?” 

Loki’s eyes widened, cursing himself for revealing so much. “None of your concern.” He dismissed; turning and walking away. 

“Brother, whatever this is, whatever trouble you have found yourself in, I will assist you, all you need do is tell me the danger we are facing so I can best prepare myself for whatever it is.” 

“There is no trouble, there is nothing for you to be concerning yourself with; I simply need to do this alone,” Loki called behind him. 

Thor grabbed him and shoved his into a wall, causing some dust and cracks from the force. “Tell me what it is you are doing Loki before I…” Thor's threat trailed off as he noticed a small shadow in his peripheral vision. He turned and lowered the fist he was about to throw into the wall beside Loki’s head as a threat when he noticed a small little girl nearby, standing there, looking at him in utter terror. 

“Dadda?” her voice trembled as she looked at the two princes. 

The sound of her little voice, one Loki recognised with every fibre of his being caused him to turn and look at the child, the tension in his body snapping and tears of elated joy breaking out as he shoved the now frozen Thor out of his way and ran to his daughter. “Persephone,” he took her in his arms and held her against him. The realisation that this was the first time he ever got to hold her not lost on him. “My little girl,” he felt his heart swell as she gripped him tightly back, snuggling her little head onto his chest. 

“Loki?” he turned to see Thor looking at him, his face filled with confusion. “What is…?” 

Loki stood tall once more, his eyes flicking to the two ravens, whose heads were turned in keen interest. “She is my daughter.” He declared proudly. 

“But, how? Who?” 

“Are you really so naïve?” 

“That is why she left the palace.” Thor realised. “She…”

“Was carrying my child.” Loki finished. “Mother hid her in the city,” he looked directly at the ravens as he finished his sentence. “His words, how he spoke of me after everything with Jötunheim, she knew it was too dangerous at the palace, she knew he would hurt Persephone.” 

“Why would father hurt her, she is only a babe?” Thor shook his head slightly, not wanting to believe such a thing. 

“Because she is mine,” Loki replied. “The way he spoke of me, it was too dangerous for her there.” 

“But he would never…”

“If he would never harm them, why was mother the orchestrator of her fleeing, of her getting into the city? Why would she, his wife, do such a thing if she thought him not capable of such acts?” Thor could not respond. 

“Dadda…” 

Loki looked at Persephone in his arms, his eyes filled with his love for her. “What, my little darling?”

“Momma sleep, no wake-up.” She muffled against the leather of his coat. 

Loki’s heart felt as though it ceased beating. He pulled Persephone back slightly, so to look into her face. “Where is she Sweet Pea, where’s Mamma?” Persephone shrugged. “How did you get here?” 

“House break, all fall down.” 

“Oh, Norn’s.” Thor was by Loki’s side immediately. “Loki, all the dwellings that were damaged…”

“Have been dealt with, you seem to forget I actually assisted with such,” the onyx-haired prince replied through gritted teeth, not wanting to accept what was more than likely your outcome. “Persephone, where is the house?” again, Persephone shrugged. “How did you find me?” 

“Pretty light.” Loki frowned; but Persephone pointed randomly around, as though tracing an invisible line with her finger. 

“What?” Thor watched her. 

“My seidr, she followed its trail.” Loki realised in awe. 

“Your seidr has a trail?” Thor looked at him up and down in concern. 

“Yes, all wielders have a trail, it is so faint, only other ones can sense it nearby, but as Persephone is my daughter, she can see mine.” He smiled lovingly at her. “You are going to have a very powerful gift as well when you are older if you can sense it so young.” She beamed proudly back at him, not fully comprehending what he was saying, but sensing it was a good thing by his tone. 

“She really is your daughter.” Thor seemed to only just realise. 

“Yes, thank you for that Thor, I had not noticed,” Loki replied sarcastically. 

“She is what you have been searching for?” 

“Yes.” Loki rolled his eyes at how long it took Thor to come to that conclusion. “They both have.”

“How will we find her?”

“‘We’?”

“I have to assist you with this Loki, this child is my niece, she is family.” 

“We are not related.” 

“Not by blood, but even you have to admit, blood never mattered to mother, did it? I would wager she treated this little girl like her granddaughter.” 

“Gramma?” Persephone looked at her father hopefully. 

“You had to mention her,” Loki growled angrily, Thor winced realising that as much as he did not wish to, he could process his mother’s death, but the small child would not understand her grandmother had died. “She cannot be here right now Sweet Pea.” 

“She with Eir?” she asked curiously. 

“Yes, she is with air.”

“Eir make better.” Persephone nodded sagely. 

Loki frowned at her, wondering what had she been told of Valhalla. “Loki?” He looked at Thor. She is not talking about her going to Valhalla.” 

“What are you on about now?” Loki scoffed dismissively. 

“You do not get it, brother, she said ‘Eir make better’ Eir, the healer Eir.” 

“How would she know Eir?” 

“Because Eir is only one mother would have ever trusted enough to care for them through the pregnancy and since,” Thor stated as though obvious. 

Loki’s eyes widened. “Eir knows where the house is.” 

“I will go to the palace and have her tell me.” Thor turned to leave. 

“No.” Thor paused. “I would wager mother had her told to tell no one, she will need to see Persephone and see this is truly life and death.” 

“Then give her to me.” Thor reached out, but the scathing look from Loki and Persephone cuddling into her father told him he would not succeed in extracting the child from her father’s arms. 

“We will go together.” Loki declared. 

“What of father?” 

“If he tries to get in the way, I will lay waste to the old fool,” Loki swore; Thor did not argue with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go in search of you, what will they find, what will happen?

Eir checked over Persephone and stated apart from being in need of a bath and a warm meal, the toddler was fine and well. She immediately told the brothers where to find you, and swore that none would lay hand on Persephone so long as there was breath in her body while they searched. With that promise, the pair went to the city once more and they were shocked to see the house you were supposed to be in, pristine and intact. 

“I do not understand,” Thor stated, staring at it. 

“Neither do I, but nevertheless.” Loki walked forward and to the door, he barely touched it and gasped as it immediately swung open, revealing dust and rubble. “The floors collapsed.” He called your name and searched around where was safe to stand. 

“There is a child’s crib.” Thor noticed, pointing to Persephone’s bed. “It is intact, so they slept on the top floor.” 

“Where is the adult bed?” Loki looked around; he could not find it. 

“I am not sure. Did she not have any staff?” 

“Only Helena,” Loki explained. 

“The handmaid she had at the palace?” Loki looked at Thor when he spoke, his words causing him concern. “She was found, dead in the market.” 

“Persephone stated that she could not wake up, meaning she is here, in the house; keep searching.” Loki took another cautious step, before hearing something akin to a groan. “What was that?”

“Under your boot Loki.” Thor pushed Loki out of the way. “She’s here.” 

“Sweetheart, please, please wake up,” Loki begged as he tore the rubble that had you half buried out of the way, he realised then it was the remainder of the stairwell. 

“Loki?” You groaned, your whole being aching. “Per-per…” 

“She is safe, Eir has her.” 

“I… noise, explosions, ran, needed to get her out of her crib…”

“She is fine, she found me, and got me to find you.” 

“Odin…”

“He will not harm her,” Thor promised. You turned to see the blonde warrior looking at you with kindness. “I will defend her with my life.” 

“I…” you tried to stay conscious. 

“Just rest for now darling.” Loki smiled sadly. “I will get you to Eir.” He lifted you up and began to gingerly make his way over the unstable rubble and to the door. 

“Loki, if she falls asleep, she may not wake up,” Thor whispered as you dozed in and out of consciousness.

“Bring her to Eir.” He handed you to Thor. Thor looked at him reluctantly. “She will not make it otherwise Thor, I will follow after.” 

“Loki…please do nothing foolish.” 

“I am following after you, I am not abandoning them.” 

Thor looked at him for another moment before nodding slightly and getting Mjölnir to bring you both to the palace, wondering if Loki would stay true to his words and return, or if he would flee, knowing you were both safe. 

*

Everything ached, all you could remember was the thunderous sound of a battle shaking the city, followed by the crashing sound of buildings falling. Helena had been sent to market to retrieve some food for your dinner and Persephone had been napping. The moment the crashing sounds echoed through the home, you rushed up the stairwell to her bedroom, then came a thunderous noise, and the house shook, taking the three wooden floors with it, collapsing the lot, just as you had made it to Persephone, and you felt something hard and heavy strike your head before you fell unconscious. 

When your eyes opened once more, you looked around, the room was half in darkness, though there were some in it, you remained still and listened. 

“I do not care if anyone believes my intentions, she is my daughter and I state she is coming with me.” 

“Loki, you are being foolish, you cannot care for her, you know nothing of raising a child.” Odin dismissed, you tensed at hearing he was present, but knowing Loki was there meant you knew Persephone was safe. 

“So long as I treat her fairly and do not tell her to hate her heritage, I think it is safe to say I will be far better qualified than you.” He snarled in return. 

“Enough,” Thor interjected. “This is neither the time nor place for this argument. You are her father, and as such, it is only right you care for her Loki.” Thor concluded. 

“Norn’s, you, the voice of reason for a change, Ragnarok is upon us.” You smiled internally at Loki’s comment. 

“She will require adequate care,” Odin added. “Maids, tutors, everything.” 

“Why? Why are you doing this? You despise me and here you are, all intentions to assist in the care of my child, my illegitimate child at that.”

“You were betrothed, and although you are supposed to wait for the wedding for such actions, it means your daughter is indeed your heir, as for why…” you heard something akin to paper being opened. “She had this ready in case she passed.” 

“Mother demanded it.” Loki’s voice was tight. 

“You have assisted Thor is saving the realms, and your willingness to assist others while looking for your family are redeeming acts enough for your child to be cared for.” 

“But what of me?” there was a slight acceptance in Loki’s voice. 

“The crime you committed…”

“What of Thor's attack on Jötunheim, or are we to forget that little tantrum?”

“And of Midgard? Thor did not attempt to enslave a realm.” 

“Because complete and utter annihilation is far less terrible.” Loki threw his eyes up. “So long as I am allowed my family, I will leave the city, go to a small dwelling in the country and be of no concern to you any longer.” Odin scoffed. “What?”

“You expect me to believe you will go with your daughter and live as a farmer?”

“What would I know of farming, no, I will live off the substantial proportion of that mountain of wealth you have as a result of my work with the armies over the years and care for my family; after you make her my wife.” 

“You think she would have you?” 

“Why would she not, she carried my child and declared on more than one occasion of late that she still loves me, so why would she not?” 

“It is one thing to say these things when there is a cell between you both and you cannot touch her again, but now…”

“How dare you?” the three men turned to look at you, Loki rushing over to you as you tried to sit up and assisting you. “You think you know anything of me and my thoughts.”

“Well seeing as you decided to not reveal your condition to anyone here...” Odin began.

“I had no choice, it says more about you than it does me if I feared you.” 

“And Thor?” 

“You have him convinced that the only true path is to try and win your favour.” You growled. Thor looked slightly insulted but said nothing. “I had to protect her.” 

“I would never have harmed her.” Odin seemed genuinely hurt by that implication.

“You cannot swear that even Frigga knew it a possibility. That is the only reason you are doing this now is because you want to prove her wrong.” 

“That is not true.” 

“Have you completely altered your opinion since before, when you stated, in my presence no less, that Jötnar are barbaric, even partly bred ones.” 

“I was not aware…”

“What, that I still loved him, that our daughter, a part Jötnar child, grew within me, would you have had more tact then? That is hardly an excuse.” 

“I think we need to lower our voices,” Thor suggested. 

“Do not interfere Thor.” Odin barked. 

“He was trying to hint not to speak in a degrading manner in front of a child,” Loki growled. He turned and smiled kindly. “Come here Sweet Pea.” He knelt down; and a moment later, Persephone came around the corner looking at the tall man that had been so aggressive to her parents, fearfully. 

Odin looked back at the little girl as curiously as she looked at him. “Her eyes…”

“Are one of her most beautiful features.” Loki glared at him, daring him to say anything to the contrary. 

“You think I would belittle one so small?” 

“You did it to me.” Loki held his daughter against him. 

“You are never leaving go of her, are you?” You smiled, elated to see Loki so determined to be with your daughter. 

“Not even for all the wealth in all the realms.” 

“What of when she meets someone?” you laughed at the look of horror on Loki’s face. 

“Fear not brother, I will assist you with that task.” Thor nudged him slightly. You had expected Loki to tell Thor to go jump off the Bifrost, but you laughed again as he accepted the older man’s offer with a nod. “She is awful adorable looking.”

“She is a demon when she chooses to be, though.” You smiled proudly. 

“With a name such as Persephone, how could she be?” 

“Her name means ‘chaos bringer’,” Loki informed him. 

“Norns’ you asked for trouble with that Loki.”

“I did not have any part in naming her. I did not realise she existed until after Midgard.”

“You did not…” Thor looked at his brother and his partner sadly. 

“So, can we be left to live out lives?” Loki decided he had enough of the conversation, instead deciding to put an end to his misery. 

“The palace to the North, it is yours as you see fit to do with, you leave for there tomorrow. If you wish to be wed, I will perform the ceremony this evening, it will be made to suggest it took place before the child was conceived. There you will remain to live life as you wish, but if I hear one word that you are up to anything Loki, I swear you will be put in a cell that will not allow you the option to see your child, am I clear?”

“Crystal.” The prankster grimace-smiled. “Now, let us prepare for this ceremony then.” He turned to you. “Did you mean what you said before?” you nodded, looking at him, causing him to smile and look at Persephone. “How about we get you the prettiest dress on the realm for this?” not knowing what event her father was referencing, but liking the idea of a pretty dress, Persephone nodded enthusiastically. “Well, let us go then.” He placed an arm around you, knowing you were still tired. “I will bring my girls to the seamstress.” 

Watching them leave in awe, Odin and Thor simply stared. “‘My girls’? He genuinely loves them.” Thor commented in disbelief. 

“I genuinely hope so, for if he does, there may be a chance for him to truly redeem himself,” Odin stated, turning to tell the guards of what was to occur that evening. 

“Why did you not stop him that day he first came to you, saying he had died?”

“I have never seen a dishonest being so genuinely terrified and distraught. That look is only possible in the most truly honestly worried souls.” Odin replied. “I knew, whatever it was he was going to do, there were intentions behind it that were of threat.” 

“And you will let him to live in peace to the North?”

“That palace is never in use, no one goes there because it is colder there.”

“You know what I mean father.” 

“You do not understand the threat of losing your family to a man Thor, the idea that you will never see your wife and child again, it is very much a deterrent.” The king replied as he walked away. 

*

“If I move I will explode.” You groaned, trying to get comfortable as you sat on the balcony of your home, watching as Persephone was getting riding lessons from her tutor. 

“Was Persephone so big?” Loki asked, watching your rotund stomach with interest. 

“No, that is how I am able to tell that this one is your male heir.” You poked a place where the child had just kicked. “Norn’s I am ready for him to be born.” 

Loki smiled and rubbed where your hand had been a moment before, loving that his son responded immediately to his touch. “Soon my darling.”

“It is all your doing.”

“I had warned you what would happen were I able to touch you one more time. Oof!” he had not anticipated you elbowing him but laughed at your displeasure.


End file.
